


A Walk In The Park

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, prompt II: park date, shyanexchange2k18, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Fic for ShyanExchange2k18—Betaed by the lovely Evie found on @bitchin-deviant or @bitchin-demons on Tumblr





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timetravelersunited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelersunited/gifts).



Shane glanced nervously at his watch, eyes darting over to his partner Ryan, before quick shifting back to the computer screen in front of him. Five more minutes. Five more minutes before Ryan was scheduled to film, and Shane could be off. Five more minutes before he could plan the best date ever. Better than any shit romcom he and Ryan secretly liked to watch, better than anything. He just had to wait five minutes. He usually wasn’t this fidgety before planning dates, usually wasn’t tapping his feet anxiously as he watched the hands on the clocks on the walls tick down slowly-too slowly to be normal in his opinion-but today was different. It wasn’t any official anniversary or special event, it was just a day really. But it had officially been three weeks since he and Ryan had gone out on a date, and that was just far too long for Shane’s liking. With the new Unsolved network, and all the other scheduled filming around the office, he and Ryan had barely seen each other outside of production. But he was planning on remedying that, if only the damn clock would run a little faster. Two minutes left. He let his mind wander, thinking of how he could set up this date, of the restaurants or theater shows or anything he could take Ryan to. He let his eyes wander over to his partner, staring at him as he worked, feeling something soft wash over him. One minute left. He knew Ryan knew he was staring, shy quirk of his boyfriend’s lips tipping him off immediately, but he didn’t care. Let everyone see him giving his boy mega heart eyes, he didn’t give a shit. But then the clock hit time, and Ryan stood to go film.   
“See you later baby.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Shane’s shoulders before he left, face lit by a smile. Shane just turned his head to give Ryan a quick peck, telling him to go break a leg filming, before watching him head off to whatever hijinks those people wanted to get him into. 

—

Shane Madej was stumped. And a little bit frustrated. But mostly stumped. He had no idea where to take Ryan on this date. Again, he usually wasn’t like this, which seemed to make him even angrier. Because damn it why couldn’t he come up with a place to take his boyfriend? But every restaurant seemed too cheesy or overplayed. Every show just a little bit too cliche, every setting seeming just not good enough. He needed help. So, abandoning his desk, he strode off to find someone he thought would help.   
“Hey Freddie. I was just thinking, you know. We don’t talk enough, and I just thought that after you gave me that fabulous makeover you might want to-“  
“Shane c’mon. Sit. I’ll help you out with Ryan. What is it?” She smiled knowingly at him, patting the seat next to her, and he was extremely glad to have a friend like her in that moment.   
“It’s just. It’s been three weeks since Ryan and I went on a date you know? And I want to make it up to him, do something romantic. But nothing seems right. It all feels so boring.” He sighed, feeling a little hopeless, but Freddie almost immediately remedied his feeling.   
“Picnic.”  
“What?”  
“A picnic. When I’m stumped for date ideas I always go picnic. Gives you a chance to go for a walk in a park, you get to show off your cooking skills, and it’s super cute and refreshing.” Shane thought about that for a moment. He and Ryan never really went on picnics, unless their haunted house dinners on floors counted. But a picnic, a real picnic, that sounded fabulous, and he told Freddie as much.  
“Thank you Freddie. I’d be lost without you!”  
“I know you would!” She called after him, smile gracing her face as she decided that maybe it was time she took Jen out on a date again as well. 

—

About an hour later and Shane was ready. He had packed everything solidly in a basket, blanket draped over the top as he loaded it into his car, shooting Ryan a quick text that he would pick him up at the office, feeling unusually giddy as he drove. Ryan was something else, something smiley and funny and beautiful and loving and everything Shane could ask for. And he was his. What a wonderful world. 

—

“Shane c’mon just tell me where we’re going. I wanna know!”  
“Baby it’s a surprise. Just hold on and you’ll see.” Shane grinned slyly, watching Ryan pout in the passenger seat, before he directed his attention to attempting to figure out where they were going.   
“Oh are we going to-“  
“Nope.”  
“Or that restaurant down on-“  
“Nuh-uh”  
“Ah! We’re going to see-“  
“Wrong-o!”  
“Okay well then we’re going to…” but he trailed off as Shane pulled in to the parking lot of a beautiful park, large lake with a bridge stretching over it and a large expanse of grass.  
“Oh you romantic dick! We’re going on a park date!”  
“Not just any park date, a picnic!” Ryan’s smile warmed Shane to his core, watching Ryan leap out of the car and rush to the grass. Shane quickly unpacked everything, laying out the blanket and the food, before inviting Ryan to sit next to him.   
“This is beautiful Shane. But I’m a little confused. What brought this on?”  
“Well. We haven’t been on a date in three weeks, and you’ve been working so hard and-I dunno. You just deserve it.” Ryan blushed there, sheepish at the adoration in Shane’s eyes.   
“C’mere big guy. I wanna give my boyfriend a kiss.” And Shane gladly leaned forward, letting Ryan join their lips, a million different declarations of love floating in the air above them, filling the entirety of the park. When they pulled away both were flushed, eyes wide and soft, full to the brim with care.   
“We should eat this stuff Ryan. Took me an hour to figure out how to make it.”  
“Really? My handsome chef, you cooked it for me?”  
“Of course. I’m not about to half-ass this thing, when we get to work tomorrow I get to brag about how fucking romantic I am.”  
“Yeah, really sweet,” Ryan shook his head, laughing “you’re an idiot you know that?”  
“Ah, but I’m your idiot aren’t I?”  
“Yeah. Weird how that happened huh?”  
“Nah. You were always falling all over me, getting to date you was a walk in the park.”  
“Oh you fucking liar”  
Shane smiled fondly at that, leaning back on his elbows, ready to spend this time with Ryan. Ready to absolutely fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for putting up with my prose-style writing stuffs. Sorry for the wildly disproportionate amount of buildup I just thought it was cute. Hope this is what you wanted my sweet sweet giftee (idk what to call someone who receives a gift)


End file.
